film_vaultfandomcom-20200214-history
The Spectacular Now
The Spectacular Now is a 2013 American romantic comedy-drama film. Synopsis A hard-partying high school senior's philosophy on life changes when he meets the not-so-typical "nice girl." Plot Sutter Keely is a charming 18-year-old who is partying and drinking his way through his senior year of high school. When his beautiful girlfriend Cassidy decides he's a lost cause and breaks up with him and starts seeing Marcus, the School President and an athletic star, Sutter goes out and gets drunk. He wakes up on the front lawn of Aimee Finicky, a girl in his year whose name he doesn't know. Aimee is about to do her mother's paper route, because she too is sleeping off the night before. Sutter helps her out and they have a good time. He sits with her at lunch and asks her to tutor him in geometry, which he is failing, and learns she is smart, funny and into sci-fi and comics. Sutter invites Aimee to a party, where he introduces her to some Sci-Fi fans and then asks Cassidy to have a drink with him, but Marcus arrives to pick her up. Sutter and Aimee go for a walk and get drunk from his hip flask. Aimee confesses she has never been drunk before, never had a boyfriend and doesn't think she can go to college because she has to take care of her irresponsible mother. Sutter tells her she is not responsible for her mother, she is beautiful, the boys at the party liked her and kisses her. The next morning Sutter wakes up hung over and realizes that he asked Aimee to prom the night before. Avoiding his college application, Sutter IMs Cassidy, who invites him over. They get drunk in her room, reminisce and Sutter says he's happy with his life living in the moment. Cassidy say she needs more than a moment, she needs a future which Sutter can't do. Marcus, who is jealous of the way Sutter and Cassidy have fun, confronts Sutter, who reassures him that Cassidy doesn't want him anymore, but perhaps Marcus could lighten up sometimes. Sutter has been avoiding Aimee and her friend Krystal (Kaitlyn Dever) warns him not to hurt her. Sutter takes Aimee to dinner at his sister Holly's (Mary Elizabeth Winstead), who's married a wealthy lawyer and become a housewife. At dinner Aimee talks frankly about the death of her father from an opiate overdose and her dreams of a perfect marriage. Sutter and Aimee become more serious. Aimee invites Sutter over to have sex. Afterwards Sutter confesses that his mother kicked his father out when he was a child and has forbidden him from seeing him. They make a pact to stand up to their mothers. Sutter buys Aimee a hip flask as a gift for prom, so they can drink together. Aimee is too shy to dance, so Sutter dances first with Cassidy and they're the center of attention, but then he drags Aimee onto the dance floor for a slow dance. The night goes well and Aimee tells him that she is going to college in Philadelphia where her sister lives, and can help her find an apartment and job in a bookstore. She asks Sutter to come with her and go to junior college there. Sutter gets his father's (Kyle Chandler) phone number from Holly and arranges to meet up to see a baseball game, like they used to, and takes Aimee along. His father has forgotten about their plans and instead takes them to a local bar, then ditches them when he picks up a woman at the bar. He asks them to get the tab and meet him back at his motel, but when he fails to show up they find him back in the bar drinking with his mates so they head home. Aimee attempts to comfort Sutter, by telling him she loves him, but Sutter, angry and drunk, snaps at her. After almost causing an accident, he tells her he's no good for her and forces her to get out of the car, where she is clipped by a passing car. Fortunately Aimee has only a broken arm and forgives Sutter for the incident. After graduation Sutter refuses to drink with Aimee from her flask. Cassidy informs Sutter that she is going to California with Marcus. He suggests he might pay a visit to them but Cassidy says it's a bad idea. She hugs him goodbye and tells him he will always be her favorite ex-boyfriend. His boss, Dan (Bob Odenkirk) tells him he has to let go of some staff. He wants to keep Sutter on, because he is great with the clients, but only if he stops turning up drunk. Sutter says he can't promise that and quits. Sutter then drives past Aimee, who is waiting for him by the bus to Philadelphia, leaving her heartbroken. He heads to a bar and explains to the barflies that it was for Aimee's own good. He drives home drunk, totals the mailbox and gets in an argument with his mother (Jennifer Jason Leigh). He says he saw his father and he's just like him. His mother says he isn't like his father at all because he has a kind heart. Sutter reassesses his life and finally completes the personal statement for his college application, even though he knows it's way too late. He confesses that his biggest problem is himself. Afraid of failure and getting hurt he has tried to shut out everything and everybody. While living in the now is OK, there's always another now and he will make sure his nows add up to something. He drives to Philadelphia and finds Aimee as she is leaving class. He looks up at her hopefully. She suppresses a smile when she sees him and gives him a look. Cast Category:2013 films Category:American films Category:Romantic films Category:Comedy films Category:Drama films Category:Films starring Miles Teller Category:Films starring Shailene Woodley Category:Films starring Brie Larson Category:Films starring Mary Elizabeth Winstead